Luz de luna
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Nessie tiene algo importante que decir. ¿Cómo reaccionará su familia al enetarse de la noticia? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward?.Nessie/Jacob.One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Espero que les guste....

_Luz de luna:_

Se agarro la cabeza con las manos y se apoyo contra sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.

- No puede ser, por Dios, no puede ser – dijo alterada. -, no puede ser, no puede ser. - continuaba, repitiendo. - No puedo... no puedo estar... embarazada. - dijo con la voz quebrada.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Su padre iba a matar a Jacob y estaba segura de que Rosalie lo ayudaría en la tarea. Cuando se enteraran iban a destrozarlo.

Estaba en shock, tenía pánico, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, estaba sumamente feliz, pero... demasiado asustada como para pensar en la parte positiva de la historia.

Decidió que debía llamar a Jacob, debía contárselo, entre los dos encontrarían una forma de decírselo a su padre sin que enloqueciera… mucho.

Marco el número de su casa.

- Hola. - respondió Jake.

"_Que suerte que tu me atendiste_." pensó.

- Jacob... - trato de que su voz no sonara histérica.

- Nessie ¿Qué pasa? -. le pregunto nervioso. Al parecer no había tenido éxito, su voz había reflejado su estado de ánimo.

- Nada, solo que quiero hablar contigo. - respondió, esta vez su voz sonó un poco más segura.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, voy a buscarte, ya salgo para tu casa. - le dijo tratando de calmarla.

- ¡No! voy a buscarte yo. - repuso casi gritando.

- Dime ya que te pasa, me estas asustando.

- Nada, nada, lo siento, estoy... sensible, déjame ¿Si? es que... quiero ir a Seattle hace varios días, quiero que me acompañes, en el camino podemos hablar ¿Qué te parece?. - le dijo.

- De acuerdo, como quieras, pero enserio ¿Estas bien?. - dijo con voz confundida.

- Si lo estoy, ya salgo. - no espero a que le contestara le corto, ya no tenia la mente en esa conversación.

Jake manejaba ahora, ella se lo había pedido, estaba segura que si manejaba mas tiempo iba a perder el control y chocar el auto, pero eso no se lo dijo a Jacob.

El joven lobo la miraba de reojo, no podía comprender que era lo que le pasaba lo que la había puesto así, no parecía ella, no tenia color en las mejillas y sus ojos transmitían preocupación. Detuvo el auto al costado de la ruta.

- ¿Qué haces?. - le pregunto ella confundida.

- No voy a manejar ni un segundo más sin que me digas que es lo que te esta pasando. Me dijiste que nada te estaba pasando pero, es obvio que algo te pasa, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo pero no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de la casa, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?. - agarro la cara de la joven con una mano y la obligo a que lo mirara, ella tenia los ojos rojos. - ¿Qué te pasa? por favor dime. - su voz sonaba desesperada.

- Estoy embarazada. - escupió las palabras de una vez, sin pensar y sin respirar, con la voz histérica y el corazón latiéndole miles de veces mas rápido que lo normal.

Jacob empalideció y se quedo paralizado.

- Jacob, ay no Jacob. - dijo nerviosa tomándolo de las manos.

- ¿Embarazada? - dijo bajo -. Pero... embarazada de... ¿Embarazo?. - continuo confundido.

- Si Jake, embarazada de embarazo. - le respondió sin poder contener una sonrisa por la pregunta del muchacho.

Jacob sonrío, la abrazó y comenzó a besarla.

- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, ¡Esto es genial!. - dijo aun sonriendo y eufórico.

- ¿Estas contento?. - le pregunto un tanto asustada. No esperaba una respuesta tan eufórica por su parte, ella pensaba que Jake iba a reaccionar igual que ella, pensando en el problema.

- No, no estoy contento. Estoy feliz amor ¿Tu no?. - ahora el era el que estaba asustado, mas bien, confundido.

- Si lo estoy pero...

Jacob la beso nuevamente, interrumpiéndola.

- Jake, espera, si, estoy feliz, pero... mi padre. - dijo bajo y comenzó a levantara la voz y a hablar rápido - Mi padre te va a matar, no quiero que te haga nada no podría soportarlo, no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero que el se sienta mal, no quiero mentirle quiero decirle pero tengo miedo.

- Nessie, tu padre no te debe dar miedo. Eres una adulta, ¿De acuerdo? el va a estar feliz. – respondió tratando de calmarla y en voz suave.

- Y ¿Si no lo esta? – pregunto Nessie temerosa.

- Lo estará. – respondió tratando de calmarla, pero él sabía que Edward no tendría una reacción civilizada cuando se enterára.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos se encontraban allí.

"_Maldición, esta gente nunca caza._" pensó Nessie, le daba demasiado miedo la reacción de su padre como para que además tuviera que enfrentarse con la reacción del resto de su familia.

Por suerte Bella usaba su poder con ellos, para darles un poco de intimidad. Así su padre no podría adelantárseles.

Entraron a la casa tomados de la mano, Nessie temblaba.

- Tengo que decirles algo importante. – dijo nerviosa.

Todos se acercaron a los sillones y se sentaron, ella dio unos pasos al frente y le hizo un gesto a Jake para que se quedara en su lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa Nessie?. – le preguntó su madre intranquila.

- Bueno... em... yo... lo que quiero decir es que... - estaba temblando, nerviosa, no podía recordar lo que les había planeado decir.

- Ya hija, dinos que te pasa. - le dijo su padre poniéndose nervioso y deseando que Bella baje el escudo.

- Estoy.. em...estoy embarazada. - dijo bajo con la voz temblorosa.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - saltaron a unísono Esme, Alice y Bella con una sonrisa.

Los demás se quedaron quietos, sin reacción, paralizados.

Bella se levanto y corrió a abrazar a su hija.

- Es increíble, felicitaciones. - dijo feliz.

- VOY A MATARTE MALDITO. - grito su padre.

Ya era tarde, no lo pudo detener, todo paso muy rápido Edward se acerco a Jacob iracundo.

- Edward no voy a pelear contigo, cálmate. - le respondió retrocediendo.

El vampiro hizo caso omiso y siguió avanzando.

Nessie no se dio cuenta como, pero de repente Jacob había salido disparado contra la pared y había chocado contra esta estruendosamente.

- Jake. - grito ella asustada, corrió hacia el lobo.

- Edward. - dijo Bella con tono decepcionado.

Jacob se quedo sentado en el piso, no se había lastimado, pero el golpe lo había dejado un poco aturdido.

- Jake, Jake, ¿Estas bien?. - le pregunto Nessie agachándose y levantando la cara del chico.

Este asintió.

- Edward, hermano, cálmate. - Emmett trataba de sostener a su hermano que se movía como loco tratando de zafarse.

- Voy a matarte perro maldito, voy a matarte. - seguía gritando.

Nessie se paro y se puso en el medio del camino.

- Suéltalo tío. – dijo.

Emmett dudo pero luego lo soltó.

- ¡Atrévete! mátame, porque no voy a permitir que lo lastimes, si quieres hacer algo primero tendrás que sacarme del camino. - estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero hacia esfuerzo para parecer lo mas entera y decidida posible.

- No te voy a lastimar a ti, - comentó en voz suave y luego siguió gritando. - voy a matar a ese perro que tanto defiendes. - seguía gritando y aun sin medir sus palabras.

- Si le haces algo nunca mas me veras la cara, a ninguno de los dos. – dijo poniéndose a llorar.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo salió corriendo hacia fuera.

Se detuvo cerca de la casa, no quería correr, no quería dejar a Jacob allí solo. Se sentó en el piso y continuo llorando, tratando de calmarse.

- Lo siento hija – escucho la voz de su padre acercándose. -. Lo siento, no quise hacer ese escándalo. – se sentó a su lado – Es que… aun no me acostumbro a que ya eres una adulta y ahora… madre, lo siento exagere, no debí gritarte. – dijo disculpándose.

- No debiste golpear a Jacob. – continuo la chica.

- Le debo un golpe hace varios años, uno por llevarse a mi hijita, nunca me agrado tener que compartir tu amor con el de él. – explico en voz suave.

- Nunca me compartiste, tengo un amor muy diferente por ustedes, no podría imaginar la vida sin ti, como tampoco la puedo imaginar sin Jake. – dijo bajo. Su padre la tomo de las manos. - Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta la idea de ser abuelo a los 17? – le pregunto en tono divertido.

- Me encanta. – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te molestaría hacer algo? – pregunto Nessie.

- ¿Qué?

- Pedirle disculpas a Jacob por golpearlo – respondió con una sonrisa.

Edward bufó.

- No hace falta Ness, no hace falta. – ambos escucharon la voz de Jacob. Este les acerco y se paro en frente de ellos. – Edward yo se que te gustan las cosas formales y a la antigua, y… como nos salteamos un paso de "a la antigua" vengo a hacer las cosas formales.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron padre e hija a la vez.

- Edward Cullen, yo Jacob Black te pido la mano de tu única hija Renesmee Carlie Cullen en matrimonio. Espero que aceptes y que nos des tu bendición. – terminó el discurso con voz solemne.

Edward sonrió, tomo la mano de Nessie y la acerco a la de Jacob, este estrecho la mano de la joven.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Jake.

* * *


End file.
